


Fantasy Becomes Reality

by RegretfulTrash



Series: Fun With Mike and El [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfulTrash/pseuds/RegretfulTrash
Summary: El finds Mike trying to "sort himself out" before her arrival.All he had to do was ask.





	Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Get used to seeing mainly Mileven because I'm trash.  
> Regretful Trash.
> 
>  
> 
> _Cue overused laugh soundtrack_

Hopper drops her off outside, still blissfully unaware of their “funny business” as he’d put it. She walks up to the front door, and is about to ring the doorbell, but she pauses. Thinking about it for a second, she decides not to do so. She knows Mike is alone – he’d told her that would be the case over the radio last night. So instead, she uses her superhero mind to unlock the door, before silently stepping inside and locking it behind her.

She drops her things – mainly just her coat – among the others hung up. The house is silent – for the most part. She strains her ears a bit, and she hears an odd sound coming from the basement. She could’ve guessed he’d be there, but the sound she’s hearing sounds oddly… familiar.

She opens the door, and the sound is suddenly _very_ identifiable:  
Moaning.

Sex moaning.

The sound has the distinct lack of clarity that tells her it’s coming from a TV, not two people.

“El, please…”

_That_ definitely came from a person though.  
_Mike._ Does he know she’s here? How?

She begins to descend the stairs, looking his way, and the sight she sees has her immediately turned on.

Mike, on the sofa, in front of the TV, lacking any clothes (which are in a pile next to him, as if he’d just planned to get ready), jacking himself off to the sound of sex tapes whilst moaning her name.

The sound alone, because his eyes are closed – meaning he’s imagining  _her_ doing those things.

Her facial expression turns to a smirk as she has an idea.

Quickly but quietly, she strips herself down completely bare. The summer heat allows her to do so without being at all cold – in fact, if it were acceptable, she’d prefer this over any clothing anywhere right now.

Now that she’s as naked as he, she walks up to where he fantasises about her, and carefully turns the TV off.

This has Mike’s hand stilling, his eyes shooting open, followed by his entire body.

“El! I-”

_I didn’t mean for you to see that. I’m sorry. I’m so disgusting and a terrible boyfriend._

No. He doesn’t say those things, because he immediately notices her  very clear lack of clothing, and if at all possible, his tool is throbbing even further.

“El…” he gapes in amazement, his eyes roaming the entire length of her body, from her toes to her silky shoulder-length hair.

“Hey Mike.” she smirks wide. “Remembering our fun?”

“I-”  
He would make an excuse. But the fact is, he was. Partially.  
“And imagining new, yes.” he sighs.

“New? As in new things to do?”

“Really? You… want to? Already?”

“Mike…” she roles her eyes – a habit he still loves seeing from her. “As if I’d ever _not_ want to.”

He can’t possibly get any harder, so why is his tool trying to?  
Especially now she’s climbed on top of him and is kissing him senseless.

Her tongue immediately claims ownership of his mouth, with his own caressing it as it does. A minute or so after this, she breaks it off, and lets her hand roam to where he needs her most, earning a pleasureful gasp from him just at the touch.

“So, what were you imagining, Mike?” she asks as she spins her head just as the TV magically turns itself on. As soon as the TV finally fades in, she sees the scene depicted before her: an over-acted blowjob scene.

She hums in acknowledgement, before shutting the TV back off.  
“Is that what you want?”

Mike hears the voices in his head screaming yes. But Mike knows better. Mike  _is_ better.  
“I… would, I would love that, of course I would. But only if you’re okay with it, El. I don’t need you to do these things for me, I never wi-”

She kisses him silent.

“I’ll do anything for you, Mike.” she promises.

And then, all too suddenly, her hand is gently pumping him.  
His eyes close with a sigh for a moment before he opens them again, looking dead into El’s eyes as if trying to find any sign of hesitation.

She licks her lips, and that has him forgetting what hesitation even is.

And then in a blink of an eye, she’s on her knees between his wide legs, with his tool standing proud in her face.

The only other thing as exciting as this – for both of them really – was having  _real_ sex. But this is quite literally directly behind that for Mike.

She kisses the tip of his tool, teasing him slightly as it sends him into pre-bliss.

And then, she’s sucking on his tool like a lollipop.  
If his eyes rolled back for a moment, it wouldn’t surprise him. He throws his head back with the loudest sigh he’s made for a while.

Her tongue runs around his head, and he wonders how on Earth she already knows to play him like this. At this rate, he knows full well he’s not going long at all.

“Oh god, El.” he sighs again as she glides her tongue along his shaft, still sealed inside his mouth.

Her hands are rubbing his ankles gently, going hands free on his manhood. But soon, she brings one hand up and cups  his balls, massaging them gently whilst she doesn’t open her mouth at all.

She can hear his breathing pick up speed, and taking the odd glance up, she sees his chest rising and falling faster with each passing second. She knows what’s coming soon, which eggs her on to get him there faster, with the most passion she can give him.

He soon sighs out a word of warning about the fact:  
“El… you’re so good at this.” he moans in pleasure as she licks around the tip again. “I won’t last much longer.”

She hums in acknowledgement, which earns another moan from him as the sensation travels through his shaft and up his spine.

A few more seconds of uninterrupted sucking and licking, and his breathing may well be eratic.

“El…” he tries again, but then, she looks up to him; their eyes locking.

And that – the sight of El, staring into his eyes, with her lips wrapped around his cock – sends him quite literally _flying_ over the edge.

He sighs loudly in pleasure as the first string of his seed shoots directly into her mouth. His eyes are closed for a brief moment, before he forces them open and finds her eyes again, which are still watching his face lovingly. 

It’s an odd feeling, watching your girlfriend take your seed whilst she stares into your eyes.  
But it also signifies the love they share for each-other.

El had no idea what it’d be like to have him shoot into her mouth, of course, but she knew she wanted to let him. It’s an odd taste, but she sets that aside, as she soon realises just how much, and how quick, Mike is pumping it out.

She begins swallowing, much to Mike’s amazement. It doesn’t take too many pumps before her mouth has a significant amount, so she swallows quite a few times before he comes to a stop, El having sucked him right through his orgasm.

And so, with one last swallow, she takes his shaft all the way into her mouth again, running the tongue slowly around and up, intending to grab every last bit of his seed before slowly pulling off, running her tongue over the slit one last time once she does.

His breathing is still heavy for a few moments, so she lets him catch his breath as she watches his tool soften slowly.

“El…” he eventually sighs.  
“You…”  
He pauses, so she looks up from his cock to his face, as their eyes immediately lock.  
His hand comes down to her cheek, smoothing it slowly.  
“You… are the best girlfriend… anyone could have.”

She smiles shyly. “And you’re the best boyfriend.”

She comes up to sit beside him then, swinging an arm around his back, holding him softly.

“You… let me… shoot in your mouth.” he states.

“Yes.”

“And you… swallowed.”

“I did.”

Mike’s eyes scrunch in confusion.  
“Did it not taste… I dunno, disgusting?”

“It wasn’t too bad.” she admits. “But it was _you_ , Mike. It was yours, and I don’t want any of you going to waste.”

How she can turn such a hot moment into such a love-filled thing to say, he’ll never know. But he loves her.

“I love you so much, El.” he reminds her.  
“Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on demands from you mighty people, I'll try to not regret this one as much.  
> It's still terrible, though. That's not changing.


End file.
